


Soul Mark

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Everyone has a soul mark where your soulmate touches you for the first time. The mark is black until your soulmate touches you then mark changes to several different colors.





	1. Soul Mark- Bucky Barnes

You hate your handprint. That’s what it is. A full, black handprint, on your right butt cheek. How demeaning. That the first time your soulmate touches you he’s going to slap your ass.

You suppose it could be worse. Your friend Natasha had her mark on her stomach and chest, like she literally crashed into her soulmate.

T’Challa had his on his right hand, just the heel of the palm, thumb, index and middle fingers.

Peggy had hers on her knuckles. Completely typical of her.

Wanda had hers all along her right side, under her knees and on the underside of her right arm. Like her soulmate had carried her, bridal style.

Natasha was the first to meet her soulmate. You were meeting her for lunch, the shirt she was wearing dipped low on her chest and you saw the flash of color.

“Natasha! What is that?” You gasp and she smirks over at you. “You met him? Is it a him?”

“It’s a him. His name is Clint Barton.” She gushes, no longer able to keep the excitement out of her voice. “We crashed into one another around a corner. He’s taller than me with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He’s super fit but seems to be really klutzy, that’s probably because he’s like 80% deaf.”

“You always were interested in ASL so maybe that’s why!” Nat smiles and you’re thrilled to see your friend so happy.

“I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“Me either!”

Clint is perfect for Natasha. He’s funny, charming and brings out a different side of her, one that makes her happier than you’ve ever seen her.

Wanda meets her soulmate next. You’re actually with her this time, the two of you get caught in a mob during a Hydra attack. They claim they’re trying to protect people from Inhumans but it’s bullshit. Wanda hits the ground and before you can help her back to her feet a firefighter scoops her up off of the ground and runs her to cover. You follow closely on his heels and when he sets her down you notice it. The dark mark on her right forearm has exploded with color.

“Wanda your mark!” The two of them stare at the spot on her arm and he subconsciously rubs the back of his neck where there’s now a mark in several shades of purple.

“I need to go help more people but can I give you my number first?”

“I’d love that.” They swap numbers and then with one last smile they part and he goes back to work.

T’Challa brings his soulmate to a party, she’s a beautiful woman named Nakia. She’s fierce, feisty and not afraid to speak her mind. When they met Nakia had been reaching for a book and she’d been up on a ladder. When she almost lost her footing T’Challa had reached up to steady her.

Peggy had been in her self-defense class. When a new instructor had walked in, blond hair and blue eyed with an easy smile. He’d picked Peggy to see how trained they were, clearly underestimating your petite brunette friend who landed a punch on the first swing. He’d hardly stumbled back and laughed in surprise, he’d touched the place where Peggy’s punch had landed and to her surprise it was a deep shade of blue. When she looked at her knuckles they were no longer black but instead shades of red. His name was Steve and Peggy had invited you to a party to celebrate them finding one another.

You didn’t want to go. All of your friends and their soulmates were going to be there and you were going to be alone. To say you weren’t looking forward to it was an understatement. You brought Peggy a bottle of Jack and tried to pretend that everything was okay.

“Hey,” Natasha says coming over with Clint in tow. “I can cover for you if you wanna ditch. Otherwise there’s a couple of Steve’s friends that are single that I could introduce you to.”

“I’m fine Nat. Really. Besides, none of them are my type and none of them seem to have their mark on their hand.”

“Still doesn’t mean you can’t go on a couple of dates.” She points out with a smile.

“No thanks Nat.” You say with a soft smile. “I’m gonna go get a drink. Either of you want anything?” They both decline and you make your way to the coolers and as you bend down to grab a can of pop someone slaps you in the butt.

“Very funny Wanda.” You deadpan as you turn around to find a very surprised brunette man staring down at you.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry! I thought you were someone else.” He says his cheeks pinking as he rubs the back of his neck with a hand.

“It’s okay. It’s fine.” You tell him, your heart is racing. He’d hit you close to your mark, maybe exactly where it was. This really was the best way for this to have happened, as a total accident and not as a dick move. You don’t know how to scurry out of there to go check in the mirror when Wanda appears by your side.

“Hi. Sorry. If you’ll excuse us we have a small emergency to handle.” She drags you away from him, you’re unable to tear your eyes away from his face. Once you’re away from him she pulls you to the nearest bathroom. “Oh my god! Oh my god is that him?”

“I don’t know Wan.” You’re feeling dazed, “I didn’t see his hand and I haven’t looked at my mark.”

“Let me see!” Before you can argue Wanda grabs the hem of your skirt and yanks it up. “Ohmygod!” She exclaims, “It was him! It was him!” You turn quickly to see the mark in the mirror, it looks like one of those water color paintings where the paintings are all splotchy and tie-dyed looking. It’s a mix of several shades of blue and it’s honestly the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. You yank down your skirt then hurry out of the bathroom, you need to find him.

“Peg!” You call, scanning the room for him, she hurries to your side.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was talking to a man earlier. Brown hair, blue eyes, short beard. I don’t see him. Do you know where he is?”

“I’m not sure who you’re talking about.” You’re starting to get anxious, you’d finally found him, where could he have gone?

“Steve! Steve!” You practically sprint to his side and grab his forearm. “Do you know who the guy that was here, brown hair, kinda long, bright blue eyes, short beard, your height?”

“Oh, yea, Bucky.” Peggy has followed you over to her soulmate and is staring at you curiously.

“Where’d he go?” You demand, your heart is racing.

“Home. Why?”

“Fuck!”

“Why? What’s wrong? What’d he do?”

“Nothing. Can you give me his number?”

“Okay enough. What’s going on?” Peggy says grabbing your arm. You stare at her, your mouth moves but words won’t come out.

“He’s her soulmate!” Wanda explains for you, she’d grabbed Natasha and dragged her over to where you’re having a small meltdown.

Bucky. His name is Bucky and he’s your soulmate.


	2. Soul Mark - Bucky Barnes

Once Steve understands what is going on he excuses himself and as he’s walking he puts his phone to his ear.

“Why would he just take off?” You ask, dread filling your stomach. “Didn’t his hand change color? Can that happen? His not change when mine does?” You’re going into a panic spiral and it takes T’Challa grasping your shoulders to stop you.

“Breathe.” He reminds gently, Nakia watches you from over his shoulder, a concerned look on her face.

“Steve is calling him right now.” Peggy assures you.

“Maybe he was just embarrassed. He did just slap your ass.” Wanda points out causing both Vision and Clint to burst out laughing.

“Your soul mark is on your ass?” Clint clarifies and you glare at Wanda. You usually don’t announce where your soul mark is. Natasha socks him in the arm and he winces before rubbing where she punched him.

“Yes it’s on my butt.” You say calmly, “That’s why I didn’t realize who he was when it happened. I can’t just look at it right away like you assholes.” You see Steve out the window, putting the phone back to his ear. “Peg what’s going on?” She gives your hand a squeeze and goes outside. You see her talking to Steve who brushes her hair out of her face as he talks to her. She nods then makes her way back into the house where you’re anxiously waiting.

“Bucky isn’t answering his phone. Apparently he does that.” Your heart drops, he doesn’t want you. You weren’t what he was expecting.

“You know what, forget it Peg. I’m just gonna go home. Just tell Steve to leave it alone.” You grab your bag and head out of the party. Despite your friends and their soulmates telling you to stay. That he’s coming back as soon as he answers his damn phone.

You make your way to your car, and head home. You climb the stairs to your apartment two at a time. You’re barely holding it together, you’d found your soulmate and then instantly lost him again. You’ve got the worst luck.

You drop your purse onto the couch and get into the shower. You put a movie into the DVD player then curl up on the couch. You’re almost asleep when you’re startled by someone pounding on your door.

You can’t believe your eyes. Standing outside your door, hair a disheveled mess is Bucky. You yank the door open and stare up at him.

“I’m so sorry.” He says, his chest rising and falling like he’d just sprinted up the stairs, to be honest he probably had. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Would you like to come in?” You ask quietly. He nods and you step aside to let him in. “Why are you sorry?” You continue in that same quiet tone.

“You must’ve thought I didn’t want you. Or that I bailed because of our mark. But I didn’t. Sweetheart, I’ve been looking for you for ages.”

“Then why did you leave?” You still haven’t turned to look at him. You’re afraid if you do you’ll start crying.

“I was so embarrassed. Here was this beautiful woman that I’d mistaken for a friend and slapped in the ass. From what Peggy’s told me about you I’m lucky you didn’t punch me in the face.” You love the sound of his voice. Low and soft, it’s got one hell of a calming effect on you. “Sweetheart, will you please look at me?” He takes your hand in one of his and turns you around, you meet this expressive blue eyes and just as you feared tears well up in your eyes. “Oh Sweetheart.” He mutters as you wipe at the hot tears.

“No Bucky. That’s not good enough.”

“What?”

“How didn’t you notice your soul mark change? It’s on your hand for crying out loud! I at least have an excuse for not knowing right away! I had to run to the bathroom to look.”

“Steve didn’t tell you.” He doesn’t ask the question. “Oh Doll, I thought he told you. The hand I slapped you with,” He lets go of your hand and pulls the glove off of his other one. It’s made of metal. “It’s prosthetic. I don’t have a soul mark anymore so I had to rely on my soulmate’s to change. I assumed it would be a handshake or a high five that did it. Something I’d see. Not a slap on an ass.” He’s got a point. Most people that have theirs on their hand are a handshake or a high five. You take his metal hand in yours and examine it closely. It’s an incredible piece of machinery, looking as realistic as a metal hand can.

“Can you actually feel with this?”

“Yes.”

“Who made it for you?”

“Friend of mine. Tony. He’s a robotics genius.”

“Tony as in Tony Stark?” He nods as you trace a finger along the palm. You can feel his eyes on you as you look at his hand. You finally look up at him and he smiles this sweet, soft, slow smile that reaches his eyes. You cup his face in one of your hands and he tilts his head into it while closing his eyes.

“Am I forgiven?”

“You never needed to be forgiven.” He raises an eyebrow at you and you can’t help the laugh that passes your lips. “I’m serious! You didn’t do anything wrong. I just got all up in my own head, I’m more to blame than you are.” He brings a hand to cover yours on his face.

“Good.” He hums.

“Although, if you don’t kiss me soon that’ll change.” You tease and he chuckles softly before he leans down and presses his lips to yours. One of his arms wraps around your back so he can pull you flush against him.

No surprise, you’re a perfect fit.


	3. Blue Mark: Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new work in the Soul Mark universe. No connection to the previous Soul Mark story.

It was maddening. For as long as you could remember your soulmark had always been colored. All of your friends had black marks, but yours was bright blue from the day you knew what it was to have a soulmate. The mark was on your palm, your whole palm and up your fingers, and with how many people you’ve touched you’re sure that you’re never going to find them.

You’re doodling in your sketchbook when a shadow crosses the paper.

“Hey Doll.” Steve says sitting down next to you, then passing you a coffee cup glances at what you’re working on.

“Is that Nat?”

“Yea,” You say before taking a sip of what turns out to be peppermint hot chocolate. He knows you so well. “It’s harder without her in front of me.”

“I think it looks good.”

“Thanks Steve.” You tell him bopping him with your arm. “Could I draw you again?”

“Do you really have to ask?” He asks and you laugh. You don’t have to look at your best friend much to draw him. Unlike with Natasha you see him almost every day, and his profile is one that your hand can do almost from memory.

Neither of you talk much while you draw, he just watches the people in the park, occasionally looks at you while you draw. You have to turn his face back a few times causing him to chuckle.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever think about your soulmate?” You don’t look at him, continuing to draw his eyelashes.

“Not really. They’ll come when they come.” He looks down at you, you can feel his eyes on you. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious. I mean, I’ve already met my soulmate, at least according to this.” You open your palm and look at the colorful mark in irritation. “But where the hell are they and how is this supposed to be helpful?” You complain.

“Why don’t you just do what I’ve done? Ignore that stupid thing and date who you want.”

“You’ve only dated two people Steve and when you and Peg broke up you were crushed. Why would I want to do that to myself?”

“Because then it gets you out of your head and you know what you’re looking for. You stop looking for this soulmate and just enjoy yourself.”

“I honestly wouldn’t even know how to start.”

“How about this. You and I go out tonight and I’ll be your wingman.”

“I don’t know Steve. I’m not really interested in heartbreak.”

“Fine then come be my wing woman.” You give a noncommittal huff and he grabs your pencil from your fingers.

“Steven!”

“Nope. Come on it’ll be fun.” He gets this smirk on his face, it’s that one that you know means trouble for you.

It turns out to be a fun night, you actually end up meeting someone. His name is Tony Stark and he’s charming and kind but his mark is a line up his arm and it’s still black. But when he asks you out you find that you actually want to go out with him. So you say yes.

Tony meets you at the restaurant at 7:15, never mind that you’d agreed to meet at 7. For a while you thought he was going to stand you up, but then he came swaggering into the restaurant. It was kind of annoying to be honest but other than that it was a fun dinner. He’s funny. Smart.

“I had a nice time.” You tell him, as you walk out to your cars.

“Well, you were out with me.” He says with an exaggerated wink, “I had a nice time too.” Tony tells you in a more serious tone, brushing his hand down your arm he stops you at the trunk of your car. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” You mutter and he kisses you softly, the facial hair around his mouth tickles. When Tony pulls away he smiles down at you, then kisses your nose causing you to laugh.

You’re enjoying your time with Tony when one day he shows up and gives you a sad smile.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi Tony, what’s up?”

“I have some good news, well, okay it’s not exactly good news.” You glance down at where you know his mark is, and he rubs the back of his head anxiously. “I met her. Her name is-“

“I don’t need to know Tony.”

“I’m sorry. We both knew this would fall apart sooner or later. I mean your mark is already colored and mine was black so…” He trails off and you bite the inside of your cheek to keep from crying. You’d gotten more attached to him then you’d planned. “I really am sorry.” He says.

“Just go Tony.” You say not meeting his eyes, thankfully he goes without protest.

The first place you go is to Steve. You knock on his door, and when he answers your carefully held together façade of being fine crumbles and you burst into tears.

“Woah! What’s wrong?” Steve asks pulling you to him and shutting the door behind you.

“Tony met his fucking soulmate. I knew this would happen.” You sob into his chest.

“Okay, let’s go to the couch. I’ll order food, we can talk.” You nod into his chest, unable to say anything.

You end up spending the night, taking comfort from just being with Steve. His arms wrapped tightly around you, head tucked neatly under his chin. Sometime in the night he carried you to his room, curling together on his bed.

“Morning.” Steve mumbles, his voice thick with sleep.

“Morning.” You grumble back, “I’m mad at you.”

“Me?” He sounds surprised, “What’d I do?”

“You convinced me to go out in the first place and I knew this was going to happen. That I’d get my heart broken.”

“You’ll be okay.” He says gently before rolling away from you and padding to the bathroom. “I’m gonna go for a run,” he calls through the door, “You wanna come?”

“Nah, I need a shower and I can make breakfast while you’re gone.”

“Sounds good.” He says coming out of the bathroom in only a pair of shorts. Steve rarely goes without a shirt in front of you, you thought he was embarrassed about a scar or something. It’s not until his back is toward you that you’re able to stare openly at him. It’s not until you’re openly ogling at the muscles in his back and sides that you see it. The mark is on his right side, right at his waist, and it’s several shades of blue.

His soulmark isn’t black, it’s blues and it’s in the shape of a handprint.


	4. Blue Mark End: Steve Rogers

You can’t stop staring. He has a handprint. Your soulmark covers your whole hand. It looks like your hand could be the same size as his mark. Steve tugs on a shirt but you can’t seem to tear your eyes from where his mark is. Even when he turns around to look at you you can’t seem to get the imagine out of your head. Fortunately for you Steve mistakes the dazed look on your face for one of sadness.

“He didn’t deserve you anyways Doll.” Steve soothes moving toward you.

“Thanks Steve.” You mumble, not able to look at him. You want to confront him, you want to tell him you saw his soulmark, that you think you’re his soulmate. How the hell are you supposed to do that? “What’d you want for breakfast?” You ask, trying to get back to normal, trying to act like you don’t know.

“How bout omelettes?”

“Okay. Just text me when you’re on your way back and I’ll get them going.”

“Thanks Doll.” He crosses to where you’re sitting on the bed and presses a quick kiss to the crown of your head then heads out. It’s not until you hear the front door latch and the bolt click into place, Steve Rogers never leaves his place open, that you move. Bounding off of the bed you dig in your purse by the door for your phone. You’ve got a couple of messages from friends, Natasha cursing Tony out. Bucky reminding you he wasn’t your soulmate anyway. Sam telling you that Tony had been a dick and he hated him. You couldn’t be more thankful for them. You call Nat first. She answers sounding groggy.

“Mm?” She grunts into the phone.

“I think I’m Steve’s soulmate!” You blurt, and she instantly seems to wake.

“What?”

“I saw his soulmark. Nat it’s a fucking handprint on his side, it’s blue like mine.”

“Did you measure it? Like compare the sizes?” She asks before the groggy voice of her husband interrupts the conversation. “No we’re not talking about dick sizes Clint go back to sleep.” She sounds exasperated but you can’t help but laugh. “Do not encourage him.” She warns you.

“Sorry.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“I don’t know Nat.” You sigh heavily, “He’s my best friend, present company excluded, and he knew this whole time that he might be my soulmate.”

“How do you feel about that? Do you love him?”

“I’m, confused.” She stays silent, letting you process your feelings on the subject. “He knows what my soulmark is, he knows that I’ve been looking for my soulmate. Why wouldn’t he tell me his was colored too? The same colors as mine. Does,” you swallow thickly, “Does he not want me?” Horror courses through you at the thought.

“I think that’s a conversation you need to have with Steve.” The thought makes you want to throw up, why wouldn’t he tell you? Your phone buzzes slightly indicating that you’ve gotten a text.

“Hey Nat I just got a text give me a second.” You glance down at your phone and see it’s Steve letting you know he’s on his way back. You’ve got about twenty minutes, if he’s moving he’s doing a 10 minute mile and without you there to slow him down he’s moving. “Hey,” You say putting the phone back to your ear, “He’s on his way back from his run and I promised omelettes.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” You’re pretty sure she means to let her know if you get your heart broken.

“Thanks Nat.” You say before hanging up. You dig through the fridge pulling out onion, peppers, ham, turkey, spinach, cheese, eggs and milk. You get to work chopping and dicing the veggies as the eggs begin to cook. You’re trying not to think about Steve’s soulmark but it’s hard not to when you see yours with every little thing you do. You hear the lock click and the door opens, he’s back.

“It smells so good in here!” He calls from the front door, “Do I have time to shower Doll?” He asks coming up behind you.

“Yea.”

“Good. I know you hate bein’ around me when I’m all sweaty and stinky.” He teases giving you a nudge as he fills a glass with water.

“Ew. Man sweat!” You fake whine causing him to laugh. “Hurry up and shower or I’m gonna let your eggs get cold.” He salutes you then jogs to his bedroom.

Natasha’s question, ‘Do you love him?’ Is repeating over and over in your head. You’re pretty sure you do. You know him like you know yourself, you like being around him. When something happens he’s always the first one you want to tell, he makes you feel safe. You’re sliding the omelettes onto plates when his arms wrap around your body and you can’t help but feel like you’re home.

You eat in silence. Not that Steve doesn’t try to strike up conversation, you just can’t seem to focus on anything but that stupid soulmark.

“Are you okay? You’ve been real quiet all morning.” Steve asks softly, taking your plate from your hands.

“Just thinking.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Nah, just confused. Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you?” He looks confused and you’re suddenly aware that you’re having two different conversations.

“Wait why would I be mad at you?” You ask, jumping to his conversation hoping that he’ll forget about yours.

“Because I convinced you to go out that night you met Tony. What are you talking about?” Damnit.

“Nothing.”

“Clearly it’s not nothing.” He argues. You don’t say anything, just bite the inside of your cheek. How exactly do you start this conversation?

“Um, I don’t know how to say this.”

“You’re kinda freaking me out Doll.”

“Sorry,” You laugh nervously then stare down at your plate. “I saw your mark.” You blurt, real smooth.

“What?”

“I saw your soulmark, it looks like it could match mine and if it does why wouldn’t you tell me?” You say, still speaking too fast. “Is there, something wrong with it being me?” You ask softly.

“Doll.” He breathes.

“Please, if you’re going to break my heart just do it.” You whisper risking a glance at his face. This look of devastation on it almost literally knocks the breath from your lungs. He stands and quickly makes his way to your side of the table then drops to his knees at your side.

“No. No sweetheart. This isn’t about you at all. God, you’re perfect.” He says, his hand takes yours. “This is all on me.” Now it’s Steve’s turn to not look at you, his gaze staying focused on where your fingers are intertwined. “I’ve, I’ve loved you since the day I met you.”

“We were six years old.” You whisper and he nods, his blue eyes search your face.

“I didn’t want you to think that you had to be with me because of some stupid mark. I wanted you to want to be with me because you loved me.” He’s gone back to staring at your hands.

“I do.” The words fall from your lips so easily that there’s not a doubt in your mind that they’re 100% true.

“You-“ he breathes.

“I love you Steve.” The smile that crosses his face is contagious. You grin down at him and he stands, pulling you up with him, you look at him the smile wide on his handsome face. His mouth descends on yours, kissing you like you’re made of glass you catch his bottom lip between your teeth biting gently before swiping your tongue over the same spot. Steve pulls away from you in surprise, those blue eyes dark.

“Tony liked that too.” You tease and to your surprise Steve growls.

“Funny Doll.” He says before bringing his lips down toward yours again. Just before they touch yours he says, “I never wanna hear his name pass your lips again.” Then his mouth practically devours yours and any thought of anything but him vanishes.


	5. Red and Yellow Mark: Tony Stark

“Please!” Your sister begs for what feels like the 100th time. “It’s not everyday that they hold a premiere in our stupid state.” She whines. Your parents had said that your 16 year old sister could only go to the premiere if you went with her. It wasn’t exactly what you wanted to do after a long work week, even the fact that it’s one of your favorite actors movie isn’t enough to truly motivate you.

“Come on! You owe me!” She says and this gets your attention.

“I owe you? For what?”

“The rescue phone call from that creep last week.” You groan. She’s right. “Besides you love Tony Stark so what’s the big deal?”

Sure enough Friday night rolls around and you find yourself jammed in the front of a crowd of screaming teenagers. Only a few cast members have shown up so far, Natasha Romanoff and her Soulmate stunt coordinator Clint Barton, your sister gets an Autograph from Wanda Maximoff and a photo with Bucky Barnes. They’re all very kind as they roll by, talking with fans, taking pictures, signing things.

The only problem you’re having is the crowd behind you. One guy keeps pushing you to try and get closer to the red carpet. He’s an older guy, clearly not a fan and is only here to try and get autographs he can sell.

The pusher only gets worse the closer Tony Stark gets.

“Dude knock it off.” You grumble trying to hold your ground.

“Get outta my way then bitch.”

“No. Ass hole, we were here first.” You argue back holding your ground. Your sister has noticed now that something is going on with you and the jerk behind you.

“Move.”

“No!” Tony Stark is within ten feet now and the guy is getting desperate to get to the front.

“Fucking bitch move!” He roars shoving you so hard that you go tumbling over the barrier, you’re pretty sure it’s only pure luck that you manage to land on your feet.

Security surrounds Tony Stark and two rush you yanking you to your feet. You can hear your sister yelling your name.

“Wait! Please wait.” You struggle against the arms dragging you away from your sister. “Lydia!” You cry trying unsuccessfully to face your sister.

“Stop!” A voice demands, surprisingly security does as the voice asks. “Hey there Sweetheart. You alright?” And that’s how you suddenly find yourself face to face with Tony Stark. The teenage heartthrob has grown into a confident man and one hell of an actor.

“My sister. She’s back there with that creep. Please let me go get her. We’ll leave.” You’re fighting to hold back the tears, your arms being held painfully behind your back.

“Ease up Thor.” Tony says and the grip on your arms loosens. “What creep sweetheart?”

“Green ball cap, black shirt. He kept pushing and was rude. Something about him just doesn’t sit right with me. Most of the crowd are teenagers. Where’s his teen?” You watch as the actor’s Brown eyes narrow.

“Yea, he looks familiar. Which one’s your sister?”

“Lydia.” She looks like she’s on the verge of a panic attack. “Please. She doesn’t do well in crowds by herself. Please just let me get her.”

“I’ll do you one better.” Tony says gesturing at her. One of the security guys says something to her and she ducks under the barrier and wraps her arms tightly around you. Thor no longer holds you back as you try to calm your baby sister. “I’m so sorry.” Tony says, up close you can see the chocolate brown of his eyes is flawless. One of his teeth is just a little crooked and he’s got a little scar over his right eyebrow. He shoves the tinted glasses he’s wearing up his nose and you catch a glimpse of his soulmark. A black strip on the top of his index finger, it’s not very big but you can’t help but wonder how that one is gonna work.

“It’s alright. Sorry for causing a scene.” You say over your sister’s shoulder, you run a gentle hand down the back of her head. “Come on Lyd.” You hum taking your sister’s hand you start to head away.

“Wait. Wait!” Tony cuts you off and you jerk back in surprise. “Let me make this up to you.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Please.” You don’t have the heart to tell him no, so glancing down at Lydia you raise an eyebrow. When she nods you give Tony Stark a smile.

“Lead the way Mr. Stark.”

“Tony. Please.” He gestures for you to walk with him, and when he does his hand gently brushes against your arm, your left arm, right where your soulmark is.

You don’t dare slide up your sleeve and look, but you don’t have to. Tony freezes, then slowly glances down at his hand. You follow his gaze and are completely stunned when you see the red and yellow line that now streaks across his finger.

“Well, well. Hello Soulmate.” He says with a broad smile.

All you can do is blink at him.


End file.
